The present invention relates to a motor support apparatus for supporting a motor mounted in a main body of equipment such as a cassette tape recorder.
A motor mounted in a main body of equipment such as a cassette tape recorder is generally fixed with screws on a support plate secured on the main body. However, motor vibration is transmitted to the main bodies through the support plates with this arrangement. Especially in the case of a cassette tape recorder, motor vibration adversely affects tape transport conditions. In order to eliminate this, a plurality of elastic washers are fitted around the screws and located on the sides of the support plate. These elastic washers thus damp the vibration. However, they are compressed by the fastening force of the screws, so that elasticity of the elastic washers is impaired. As a result, motor vibration cannot be sufficiently eliminated. Further, although the elastic washers can more or less damp the vibration in the axial directions of the screws, they can hardly damp the vibration in the directions perpendicular to the axial directions of the screws. Further, since the motor is screwed on the support plate, screw holes must be formed in the motor, resulting in a complex manufacturing processing.